


Geheimnisvolle Masken

by kessM



Series: Umzug ff.de [6]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Multi, PWP, Romance, or porn with plot?
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 16:32:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14501070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kessM/pseuds/kessM
Summary: Älteres Werk - Umzug von ff.de"Heute abend, 20.00 Uhr, Raum der Wünsche. Trage die Maske"- Wie wird wohl Harry nach dieser Aufforderung reagieren??





	Geheimnisvolle Masken

**Author's Note:**

> Eigentlich ist es als One- Shot geplant, aber je nachdem wie ich Zeit und Lust habe... vielleicht geht’s dann irgendwann mal weiter^.~
> 
> Nix meins und Geld bekomm ich auch keins.

Es war Hogsmeade- Wochenende und Harry hatte sich von seinen turtelnden Freunden abgesetzt.   
Nicht das er ihnen ihr Glück neidete.   
Eher im Gegenteil: er war richtig gehend erleichtert, dass bei Ron und Mione endlich der Funken übergesprungen war.   
Dean und Seam waren seit Jahr und Tag zusammen und machten keinen Hehl aus ihrer Beziehung. Und da die beiden leicht exibionistisch veranlagt waren, störte es sie auch nicht, wenn ihre Zimmergefährten sie morgens „dezent“ darauf hinwiesen, dass sie die Nacht zuvor mal wieder den „Silencio“ vergessen hatten.   
Selbst der schüchterne Neville hatte es geschafft und war mit Ginny zusammen.   
Nur er war immer noch Single.   
Und so wie er die Sache sah, würde er wohl bis an sein Lebensende Single bleiben.   
Denn seit er Voldi besiegt hatte, war er zwar der große Held über jeden Zweifel erhaben, aber Mann oder Frau trauten sich nicht, ihn anzusprechen.   
Stattdessen wurde er aus der Ferne angehimmelt und heizte die sexuellen Phantasien pubertärer Gören an. Aber diese jugendlichen Träumereien wärmte ihm sein Bett auch nicht.   
Sich selbst aufs Übelste bemitleidend, kippte er jetzt schon das dritte Butterbier on ex in sich hinein.   
Als er sein Bier wieder abstellte, bemerkte er, dass jemand den Moment, den er getrunken hatte, dazu genutzt hatte, eine schwarzgefiederte Maske, die wohl gut und gerne die Hälfte seines Gesichtes verdecken würde und ein mit Wachs versiegeltes Pergament vor ihm abzulegen.   
Verwundert schaute er sich in der Schenke um, aber niemand benahm sich verdächtig genug, sodass er daraus hätte schließen können, dass dieser jemand ihm die Sachen zugesteckt hatte.   
Schulterzuckend wandte er sich seinem Tisch zu.   
Strich neugierig über die seidigweichen Federn der Maske und brach schließlich das Siegel des Pergamentes:

„Heute Abend, 20.00 Uhr, Raum der Wünsche.   
Trage die Maske.“

Seine erste Reaktion: Niemals!  
Wer konnte schon sagen, was da auf ihn zukam?  
Nach einem weiteren Schluck Butterbier jedoch sagte er sich:   
Wer nicht wagt, der nicht gewinnt!  
Zudem hatte sich jemand verdammt viel Mühe gegeben.   
Was zum einen an der qualitativ hohen Verarbeitung des Pergamentes zu erkennen war, sowie an der schönen Kalligraphieschrift und der exklusiven Tinte, mit der die Einladung abgefasst war.   
Zum dritten spürte er einen kräftigen Zauber auf dem Pergament, der ihm sagte, dass ungebetene Leser lediglich auf ein blankes Pergament schauen würden und dass die Einladung auch gleichzeitig als Schlüssel diente, damit er den Raum der Wünsche überhaupt betreten konnte.   
Zudem würde ihm die Maske, egal was dort geschehen wird, nicht vom Gesicht rutschen. Dafür war ebenfalls mit einem Zauber gesorgt worden.   
Es waren also sehr hohe Sicherheitsvorkehrungen getroffen worden, um sicher zustellen, dass nur er und niemand anderes der Einladung folgen konnte.   
Außerdem war seine Neugierte geweckt.   
Warum eine Maske?  
Derjenige, der die Einladung geschickt hatte, wusste doch, dass er es war, der kommen würde.  
Warum also diese wunderschön gearbeitete Maske?  
Das war eigentlich der eine Punkt in der ganzen Angelegenheit, der seine Neugierde am meisten schürte.   
Und verlieren konnte er ja nichts wenn er dieser mysteriösen Einladung nachkam.  
Schließlich hatte er den bösen, dunklen Lord besiegt.   
Da konnte er schon davon ausgehen, dass er sich vernünftig verteidigen konnte, falls ihm das Ganze nicht behagen würde- oder?

Abends, kurz vor acht, stand er nervös vor dem Raum der Wünsche.  
Da er nicht einschätzen konnte, was auf ihn zukommen würde, hatte er sich schlussendlich für eine leichte schwarze Stoffhose entschieden, die an seiner Hüfte mit einer silbergeflochtenen Kordel gehalten wurde und deren Hosenbeine mit einem simplen aber nicht minder eleganten silbernen Stickmuster abschlossen.   
Obenrum trug er ein schwarzes Hemd, das je nach Lichteinfall jedoch in einem smaragdgrün, welches der Farbe seiner Augen glich, glänzte.   
Wie ihm aufgefallen war, verfügte die Maske über denselben Effekt.   
Je nachdem wie das Licht auf die Federn fiel, glänzten sie schwarz oder smaragdgrün.   
Ein letztes Mal ging er in sich, um zu sehen, ob er nicht doch noch irgendwo irgendwelche Zweifel fand. Aber alles was ihm entgegenschlug war milde Neugierde gepaart mit ein wenig Abenteuerlust.   
Also setzte er sich die Maske auf, die sich perfekt an die obere Gesichtshälfte anschmiegte und nur seinen Mund freiließ und legte die Einladung auf das raue Holz der Tür, die zum Raum der Wünsche führte.   
Und wie er es erwartet hatte, absorbierte die Tür das Pergament mit einem kurzen Leuchten, nur um dann schlussendlich den Weg freizugeben.   
Vorsichtig, als erwarte er einen Angriff, betrat er das anheimelnd wirkende Zimmer.   
Warme Farben beherrschten den Raum und eine dunkelbraune Ledercouch, sowie zwei Ledersessel desselben Farbtones gruppierten sich um einen flachen schwarzlackierten Tisch vor einem großen Kamin.   
Das Feuer, welches auch die einzige Lichtquelle im Raum war, tauchte das Zimmer in ein faszinierendes Spiel aus warmen Licht und Schatten.  
Auf dem Tisch selber konnte Harry drei Kelche aus Milchglas mit wunderschön eingearbeiteten silbernen Efeuranken ausmachen.   
Dazu passend eine Karraffe derselben Machart und eine Platte, auf der verschiedene Obstsorten angerichtet waren.   
Als er langsam weiterschritt, traten durch eine bis dahin verborgene Seitentür zwei in lockergebundene Kimono gehüllte Personen ein.   
Wie er trugen die beiden gefiederte Masken, die den Großteil ihrer Gesichter perfekt abdeckten.   
Zusätzlich dazu war bei den beiden jedoch noch ein Tuch an den Masken befestigt, sodass er nicht mal in der Lage war Haarfarbe und Frisur zu erkennen. Und er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass diese Tücher weder verrutschen noch abgehen würden, da mit Sicherheit Magie den Stoff da hielt, wo er sein sollte.   
Mit wenigen Schritten Abstand blieben die Fremden vor ihm stehen und gemeinsam unterzogen sie sich ungeniert einer gründlichen Musterung.   
Der Kleinere von den beiden trug eine fast weiße Maske.   
Nur bei genauerem Hinsehen konnte Harry die gräulich-blauen Schattierungen in den Federn ausmachen. Der Kimono war in denselben Farben gehalten.   
Wobei er den Verlauf der grau-blauen Schatten auf dem Stoff ungemein faszinierender fand als auf der Maske.   
Der Größere von beiden überragte die Grau- Maske um ungefähr einen halben Kopf, wobei Harry der Grau- Maske auch nur bis zum Kinn reichte.   
Seufzend gestand er sich ein, dass er mit seinen knapp 1,71m eben doch eher zu den Kleinsten seines Jahrganges gehörte.   
Selbst Mione war wenige Zentimeter größer als er.   
Jedenfalls war die Farbe des zweiten Fremden schwarz.   
Richtiges tiefes Schwarz.   
Nicht wie bei ihm, wo es noch grün aufschillerte, sondern wirkliches Nachtschwarz. Sowohl der Kimono als auch die Maske mit dem Tuch schimmerten in einem seidigen Schwarz.   
Es war nicht jenes Schwarz, welches das Licht schluckte.   
Sondern im Gegenteil es reflektierte und erzeugte so für einen kurzen Moment einen hellschimmernden Effekt. Zumindest bei den Federn konnte er das mit aller Deutlichkeit ausmachen, wenn der andere sich bewegte.   
Nachdem er seine Musterung abgeschlossen hatte, verzogen sich Harrys Lippen zu einem leichten Lächeln:  
„Ihr gebt euch wirklich alle Mühe eure Identität vor mir zu verbergen.“  
Seine Gegenüber reagierten darauf nicht, da sie raus hörten, dass es sich dabei nicht um einen Vorwurf handelte.   
Stattdessen baten sie Harry mit einer einladenden Geste auf der Couch Platz zu nehmen. Während sie sich auf das vom Feuer erwärmte Leder setzten, meinte der mit der grau- weißen Maske:  
„Du kannst mich Grey und den Schwarzen Noir nennen.“  
Harry nickte daraufhin lediglich.   
Im ersten Moment hatte er befürchtet, dass die Schwarz- Maske den Namen Black abbekommt. Aber da schien jemand zu wissen, dass dieser Name bei ihm Erinnerungen an Sirius, seinen Paten, auslöste.   
Welche nun wahrlich nicht die schönsten waren.   
Vor allem die letzten... als Bellatrix... leicht schüttelte Harry seinen Kopf, um die Gedanken zu verscheuchen.   
Es gab Zeiten, da gehörten sie zu seinem Leben und er hielt sie in Ehren. Aber dieser Moment hier gehörte mit Sicherheit nicht dazu.   
Zudem wäre es seinen beiden Gastgebern gegenüber unfair, wenn er sich jetzt in Trauer verlor.   
Ihm fiel auf, dass die Stimme von Grey auch in Magie gehüllt gewesen war. Seine Gegenüber hatten tatsächlich an alles gedacht.   
Es würde verdammt schwer werden ihnen heimlich auf die Schliche zu kommen, wenn er es darauf anlegen würde.   
Im Moment jedoch wartete er noch voller Amüsement das weitere Geschehen ab.   
Denn das noch irgendwas kommen musste, da war er sich ziemlich sicher. Niemand betrieb solch einen Aufwand, nur um dann lediglich ein Kaffeepläuschchen mit ihm zu machen.   
Und wenn er die leger gebundenen Kimono betrachtete, dann wurde ihm sowieso ganz anders zumute...   
Noir hatte inzwischen eingeschenkt und reichte ihnen die Kelche hinüber.   
Als Dank kurz nickend, nahm Harry das Getränk an und nachdem er kurz an seinem Kürbis- Saft genippt hatte, erkundigte er sich neugierig:   
„Und was habt ihr für den weiteren Verlauf des Abends geplant?“  
„Mal schauen, was sich so ergibt.“, erfolgte die kryptische Antwort Noirs.   
Wieder dem Schweigen verfallen, nahm er hin und wieder einen Schluck von seinem Sanft. Griff sich ab und zu eine der Weintrauben, die auf der Platte lagen und schaute gedankenversunken in die Flammen.   
Unbewusst öffnete er nach und nach erst den ersten, dann den zweiten und schließlich auch den dritten Knopf seines Hemdes.   
Das war der Moment, in dem sich Grey vor ihm auf die Knie niederließ.   
Eine federleichte Berührung auf seinem Oberschenkel brachte Harry dazu seinen Fokus von den Flammen auf den jungen(?) Mann vor sich zu richten. Die grauumwölkten Augen vor ihm blitzten belustigt auf, als Gray die Platte mit dem Obst nahm und es vor sich auf dem Sofa, also neben Harry abstellte.   
Dann nahm er eine der Erdbeeren zwischen die Lippen, legte seine Hände leicht auf Harrys Oberschenkeln ab, während er sich nach oben reckte, nur um dann mit der Erdbeere schließlich Harrys Lippen anzustupsen.   
Und Harry schickten diese simplen Berührungen heiße Schauer über den Rücken. Bevor er der stummen Aufforderung Folge leistete und seine Lippen öffnete, geisterte ihm noch durch den Kopf, dass der Kürbis- Saft mit irgendwas versetzt gewesen sein musste.  
Dann teilten er und Grey sich in einer intimen Geste die Erdbeere. Während sie genüsslich ihre Beute vernichteten, lehnte sich Grey wieder zurück. Die Hände ließ er jedoch locker auf Harrys Oberschenkeln liegen. Geduldig blickte er hinauf zu dem Schwarzhaarigen und wartete auf sein weiteres Vorgehen.   
Harry hingegen konnte sich nicht von den grauen Augen lösen.   
Das war das Einzige, dessen er sich nicht sicher war: die Augenfarben. Waren auch diese durch Magie verschleiert oder zeigten hier Noir und Grey ihre wahren Seelenspiegel?  
Falls es sich um die wahren Farben handelte, dann konnte er mit Sicherheit sagen, dass in dem Grau immer wieder Tupfer von strahlendem Blau auftauchten, die einen in einen tiefen Strudel reißen konnten- wenn man zu lange hineinschaute, wie Harry gerade feststellen musste.   
Blind nach dem Obstteller tastend, nahm er das erste, was seine Finger fanden. Als er sich das Fruchtstück zwischen die Lippen schob, stellte er fest, dass es sich dabei um eine Weintraube handelte.   
Eine wesentlich kleinere Frucht als vorhin.   
Aber ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, beugte er sich etwas vor, stützte seine Hände auf den Schultern seines Gegenübers ab und berührte schließlich mit der Frucht die Lippen des Anderen.   
Und wie Harry fast schon befürchtet?- ersehnt? hatte, berührten sich ihre Lippen.   
Samtweiche Haut traf auf seine und erneut ging ihm eine an sich recht simple Berührung durch Mark und Bein. Kurzzeitig erhöhte Gray vorsichtig den Druck seiner Lippen, bevor er sich erneut zurückzog.   
Auch Harry lehnte sich ein wenig außer Atem seine Hälfte der Weintraube vertilgend wieder in die Couch zurück.   
Seine Hände lagen jetzt über denen Grays, die immer noch auf seinem Oberschenkel ruhten.  
„Ihr wollt mich verführen.“, stellte er langsam fest.   
Da kein Einspruch erfolgte, führte er weiter aus:   
„Und ihr schreckt auch nicht davor zurück, mir ein Aphrodisiakum zu verabreichen.“   
„Nur ein leichtes.“, warf Noir von seinem Platz aus ruhig ein. „Und wenn es dich beruhigt, es war im Saft, nicht nur in deinem Kelch. Ergo haben Grey und ich es ebenso getrunken.“  
Harry fasste daraufhin Noir und danach Grey fest ins Auge.  
Beide jedoch wichen seinem Blick nicht aus, sondern hielten ihm ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken stand.   
„Sind in diese... Angelegenheit... noch weitere Personen involviert? Oder beschränkt sich das nur auf uns drei?“, fragte der Gryffindor angespannt.   
Da er beide Männer genau im Blick hatte, entging ihm natürlich nicht das Entsetzen, welches sich bei den Fragen in die Augen schlich.   
„Lediglich wir drei. Nicht mehr.“, erhöhte Grey schließlich besänftigend den Druck auf Harrys Oberschenkel, nachdem er sich selbst gefangen hatte.   
Noch einmal fixierte der Schwarzhaarige seine... Verführer.   
Und wieder blickten Noir und Grey aufrichtig zu ihm zurück.   
Er konnte kein Fehl in ihren Augen oder ihrer Haltung erkennen.   
Entspannt lehnte er sich zurück.   
Er glaubte den beiden.   
Jetzt stellte sich nur die Frage, ob er es den beiden auch gestatten sollte.  
Er konnte die abwartenden Blicke der beiden auf sich spüren.   
Und er konnte mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass die zwei ihn gehen lassen würden, wenn er darauf bestehen würde.   
Sie hatten alle Karten auf den Tisch gelegt.   
Jetzt hing alles von ihm ab.   
Falls er sich tatsächlich dazu entscheiden sollte zu gehen, hatten sie nichts zu verlieren.   
Sie hatten von vornherein für absolute Geheimhaltung ihrer Identitäten gesorgt. Das Einzige, was die beiden verlieren würden, wäre eine Nacht mit ihm.   
Aber genauso wie er wusste, dass sie ihn gehen lassen würden, wusste er auch, dass es ihnen nicht nur darum ging den berühmten Harry Potter, den Jungen- der- lebt- und- überlebt- hat, ins Bett zu bekommen.   
Es ging ihnen nicht nur um eine heiße Nacht mit ihm.   
Das hätten sie auch einfacher haben können- theoretisch.   
Stattdessen haben sie einen wahnsinnigen Aufwand betrieben, um ihn hierher zubekommen. Haben für eine angenehme Atmosphäre und einen gemütlichen Raum gesorgt.   
Zudem schienen sie ihn ganz genau zu kennen, denn sie hatten seine Neugierde mit den Masken angestachelt.   
Die Masken verliehen dem Ganzen den Reiz etwas Verbotenes zu tun- etwas Geheimnisvolles.   
Und er hatte noch nie einem Geheimnis wiederstehen können.   
Wie gesagt, sie schienen ihn wirklich sehr gut zu kennen.   
Dennoch verriet das nicht, warum sie sich das Spielchen mit den Masken ausgedacht hatten.   
Weil sie ihm im „wirklichen“ Leben, in dem Leben außerhalb dieses Raumes, trotz des Wissens über ihn, nicht nah genug kommen konnten ohne ihr Gesicht zu verlieren? Ihn bloß zu stellen? Ohne dass sein oder ihr Umfeld dagegen rebellierte? Oder lag die Antwort zu dieser Frage doch näher als er sich jetzt zusammenspann? Dienten die Masken tatsächlich nur als Reizverstärker?  
Aufseufzend kam er in die Gegenwart zurück.   
Es brachte nichts, wenn er sich jetzt den Kopf für nichts und wieder nichts zerbrach. Hatte er sich heute Vormittag nicht noch darüber beschwert, dass er wohl als alte Jungfrau sterben würde?   
Jetzt hatte er die Gelegenheit seine eigene These zu wiederlegen.   
Und das auch noch bei Menschen, bei denen er spüren konnte, dass sie ihn um seiner Selbst willen begehrten. Das sie nicht von ihm erwarten würden, das er den starken Held markierte. Das er bei ihnen auch seine schwachen Seiten zeigen konnte, ohne sich deswegen schämen oder erklären zu müssen.  
Dennoch musste er ihnen, bevor sie einen Schritt weitergingen, etwas mitteilen.  
Etwas beschämt senkte er den Kopf.   
Schaute auf die wunderschönen schlanken Hände, die unter den seinen lagen. Ganz sanft zog er seine Hände zurück.   
Strich dabei mit aller Zärtlichkeit über die Haut des anderen und sah wie Grey infolge dessen eine Gänsehaut bekam.   
Es stimmte also was Noir gesagt hatte- auch sie hatten von dem Aphrodisiakum getrunken. Gleiche Chancen für alle.   
„Also gut.“, holte der Gryffindor seinen ganzen Mut zusammennehmend tief Luft. „Riskieren wir es.“ Er spürte mehr, als das er sah, dass sich Noir von seinem Platz erhob und sich auf ihn zu bewegte.   
Ebenso spürte er den erhöhten Druck auf seinen Oberschenkeln, wie einen stummen Zuspruch. „Aber ich möchte euch auch nicht vorenthalten, dass ich noch... gänzlich... nun ja... unerfahren bin.   
Wenn ich also was falsch machen sollte...“   
„Noch nicht mal ein Kuss?“, rutschte es Grey unvorsichtigerweise heraus.   
Harry versank noch tiefer in der Leder- Couch.   
„Na ja,“, lachte er verloren auf. „Einmal. Aber das gehört nicht gerade zu den erhabensten Erinnerungen meines Lebens...“  
Als Antwort wurde er von Grey sanft hochgezogen.   
Sobald er vor dem Größeren stand, zwang dieser ihn mit sanfter Gewalt unter dem Kinn zu ihm auf zu schauen.   
„Entschuldige bitte, dass ich gelacht habe. Wenn man sich die ganze Angelegenheit mal genau betrachtet, grenzt es sogar an ein Wunder, dass du überhaupt einen Kuss bekommen hast.“, lachte er leise in sich hinein. Hinter sich konnte Harry hören, dass Noir ebenfalls leise in sich hineinlachte. Aber er hörte keinen Spott oder Mitleid heraus.   
Sie lachten nicht, um ihm wehzutun, sondern weil sie sich über die Situation an sich amüsierten. Deswegen blieb er ruhig und wartete weiter ab. Genoss stattdessen die Finger an seinem Kinn, die die Gunst der Stunde nutzten und sacht über seine Haut strichen.   
„Außerdem, wie du vorhin bereits festgestellt hast: WIR wollen DICH verführen. Nicht umgekehrt. Das heißt für dich: einfach zurücklehnen und genießen.“  
Die letzten Worte waren nur noch genuschelt, da Grey sich beim sprechen immer weiter runter gebeugt hatte und mit dem Schlusswort sich ihre Lippen ein drittes Mal diesen Abend trafen.   
Nur dieses Mal stand keine Frucht zwischen ihnen.   
Dieses Mal trafen sich ihre Lippen sofort und ohne Hindernis.   
Dieses Gefühl, verstärkt von dem Aphrodisiakum, bescherte Harry bereits weiche Knie. Als dann jedoch die warme weiche Zunge Greys bittend über seine Lippen strich, verließ ihn die Kraft vollkommen.   
Ehe er jedoch zu Boden gehen konnte, spürte er, wie er von hinten gegen eine breite Brust gezogen wurde und starke Arme sich von hinten um seine Taille schlangen und ihm Halt gaben.   
Aufstöhnend krallte er sich zusätzlich in den Stoff von Greys Kimono und vertraute ansonsten darauf, dass Noir ihn halten würde.   
Zeitgleich kam er der stummen Bitte des Grauen nach und öffnete vorsichtig seine Lippen.   
Doch statt der Fremdling sofort das ihm dargebotene Revier erkundete, liebkoste die Zunge weiterhin seine empfindlichen Lippen.  
Nur hin und wieder wagte sie einen kurzen Vorstoß.   
Verschwand jedoch wieder so schnell, dass Harry sich nicht wirklich sicher war, ob er sich diese flatterhafte Berührung nicht doch eingebildet hatte.   
Seine Verführer hatten noch gar nicht richtig angefangen und Harry war jetzt schon Wachs in ihren Händen. Warmes, weiches, formbares Wachs.   
Als die andere Zunge wieder nur zaghaft über seinen Gaumen strich und sich danach schnell wieder zurückziehen wollte, löste Harry blitzschnell seine verkrampften Finger, legte seine Hände in den Nacken Greys und hielt den Größeren in seiner Position. Drückte ihn an sich und schickte jetzt seinerseits seine Zunge auf Erkundungstour.   
Neugierig strich er über die samtige Haut des anderen und schlüpfte schließlich nach einem leisen Seufzer Greys zwischen die leicht geöffneten Lippen.   
Genussvoll plünderte er den süßen Mund, der genau wie der seine die fruchtigen Aromen der Weintraube und der Erdbeeren noch in sich barg, sowie einen feinen Eigengeschmack, der fast noch süchtiger machte als das Fruchtaroma.   
Ihre Zungen umtanzten, lockten, umspielten einander.   
Sie kämpften nicht um Dominanz.  
Es war eher ein gegenseitiges Geben und Nehmen.   
In den Taumel, in den ihm der Kuss stürzte, merkte Harry, wie Noirs Hände, die ihn bisher gehalten hatten, sein Hemd aus der Hose zogen und sich daran machten nach und nach die restlichen Knöpfe zu öffnen.   
Gleichzeitig senkte Noir seinen Mund auf die empfindliche Haut seines Halses und folgte mit seiner Zunge und seinen Lippen nur ihm bekannte Pfade, die Harry aber dazu brachten sich erneut stärker gegen Noir zu lehnen, da sonst mit Sicherheit die Knie unter ihm zusammengebrochen wären.   
Nachdem Noir den letzten Knopf gelöst hatte, machte er sich daran mit seinen Händen den Oberkörper Harrys zu erkunden.   
Sobald kühle Hände auf warme Haut trafen, warf Harry seinen Kopf aufjapsend nach hinten.   
Es war nur ein sanftes entlang Streichen seiner Seiten, dennoch reichte es aus ihn zu elektrisieren.   
Grey nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und nahm die andere Seite von Harrys Hals in Beschlag. Gleichzeitig streifte er das Hemd vollkommen von den Schultern des Gryffindor.   
Harry schloss vor Erwartung zitternd die Augen.   
Spürte, wie Grey sich mit den Lippen seinen Oberkörper runterarbeitete.  
Hier und da ein wenig seine Zähne einsetzte, so dass der Reiz auf der eh schon durch die Liebesdroge erhitzten Haut verstärkt wurde und Harry schon bald nicht mehr wusste, wo ihm der Kopf stand.   
Überall wo Noir und Grey ihn berührten, stand er in Flammen.   
Er merkte erst, dass ihm seine zwei Verführer auch die Hose von den Hüften gezogen hatten, als Grey kurz seine bereits harte Erregung anhauchte.   
Vor lauter Schreck wegen dieser Liebkosung an diesem unerwarteten Ort hätte Harry beinahe das Gleichgewicht verloren.   
Leise lachend legte Noir schnell genug die Arme um ihn und drückte ihn der Länge nach an seinen eigenen Körper. Sofort spürte er durch den dünnen Stoff des Kimonos die Erregung des Größeren in seinem Rücken.   
Aufstöhnend schlang er einen Arm nach hinten um den Hals des Schwarzen, die andere Hand legte er über eine von Greys, der ihn mit festen Griff bei den Hüften hielt, um Harry davon abzuhalten nach vorn zu stoßen.  
Noir nutzte die Gunst der Stunde und legte seinen Mund über den von Harry. Rücksichtslos plünderte er die Mundhöhle des Jüngeren.   
Zeitgleich umspielte Greys Zunge Harrys Eichel und brachte Harry dazu sich mit einem leisen Aufschrei aus Noirs Kuss zu lösen.   
Angespannt wie eine Bogensehne, weil die Reize langsam zu viel wurden für seinen angeheizten Körper, lehnte er sich mit geschlossenen Augen zurück an den starken Körper Noirs. Lehnte mit seinem Hinterkopf an der Schulter des Größeren. Spürte den heißen Atem Noirs an seinem Ohr und dann wieder diese Lippen, die sich erneut an seinem Hals und jedem Quäntchen Haut zu schaffen machten deren sie habhaft werden konnten.   
Als Grey ihn vollkommen mit seinem Mund aufnahm, glaubte Harry in der warmen Höhle vergehen zu müssen.   
Wimmernd verstärkte er den Griff um die Hand des Grauen und bewegte sich ruckartig gegen den Größeren. Denn Greys Griff verhinderte zwar dass er nach vorn in dessen Mund stoßen konnte, aber nach hinten hatte er weiterhin seine Bewegungsfreiheit- soweit wie Noirs Körper das eben zu ließ.   
Er merkte, wie die Atmung Noirs mit seinen Bewegungen immer schwerer wurde. Zwar nicht so schwer wie seine, aber immerhin.   
Dann löste der Mann hinter ihm eine Hand von seinem Bauch, strich mit ihr zärtlich bis zu seinem Rücken. Schlich sich bis zu seinem Steiß, wo sie kurz innehielt, Harry einen kurzen Zauberspruch gemurmelt hörte und schon spürte er wie einer der langen, schlanken Finger gegen seinen Eingang drückte und schließlich eindrang. Ganz vorsichtig.   
Dennoch war es ihm ein wenig unangenehm.  
„Scht... ganz ruhig... entspann dich...“, hörte er Noir an seinem Ohr wispern, ehe er sein Ohrläppchen zwischen die Zähne nahm.   
Stöhnend versuchte Harry der Aufforderung nachzukommen.   
Still stand er da.   
Entspannte seine Muskeln soweit er es zulassen konnte, ohne sich zu schwer gegen Noir oder Greys Hände zu stützen.   
Konzentrierte sich vollkommen auf den heißen Mund, welcher seine Erregung mal liebevoll, mal etwas rabiater koste.   
Gleichzeitig spürte er, wie der Finger sich immer weiter in ihn hinein bewegte.   
Immer wieder hielt er inne, nur um sich zum Schluss wieder zurückzuziehen.  
Nach einer Weile merkte Harry den Finger gar nicht mehr, sondern japste erstaunt auf, als Noir zwei Finger in ihn versenkte.   
Wieder raunte der Größere ihm beruhigende Worte zu und bewegte seine Finger weiter.   
Irgendwie wurde Harry das Gefühl nicht los, dass Noir einen bestimmten Punkt in ihm zu suchen schien, denn die Finger bewegten sich mal hierhin, mal dorthin. Mal vor, mal zurück. Und schließlich schienen sie ihr Ziel gefunden zu haben, denn Harry sah auf einmal nur noch Sterne.   
Mit einem gekeuchten: „Noir!“, bewegte er sich jetzt von allein gegen die Finger. Er wollte noch einmal dort berührt werden.   
Selbst in seinem Taumel bemerkte er, dass Noir leise in sich hineinlachte:  
„Wird hier etwa jemand ungeduldig?“, und dann drei Finger durch die Rosette schob.  
Obwohl das erneut ein wenig unangenehm war, drückte er sich gegen Noir. Und seine Bemühungen wurden belohnt.   
Mit einer heftigen Bewegung seitens Harrys, traf Noir erneut diesen einen Punkt.   
Wieder keuchte Harry auf.   
Und von da an traf Noir so gut wie immer den Punkt der Harry Sterne sehen ließ. Zudem die talentierte Zunge und der feuchte, warme Mund Greys und es brauchte nicht mehr viel, ehe Harry mit einem lauten: „Noir! Grey!“ endlich seine Erlösung fand.  
Erschöpft und immer noch von den Nachwehen seines heftigen Orgasmuses zitternd, sank er nach unten in die wartenden Arme Greys.  
Dieser legte ihn behutsam in die flauschigen Felle und legte sich dann auf die eine Seite von Harry. Von der anderen Seite spürte er den warmen Körper Noirs an sich gepresst.   
Der Graue beugte sich vor und ließ erst Harry ein wenig von sich schmecken. Dann löste er sich von ihm und nahm Noirs Mund in Besitz, um auch ihren schwarzen Gefährten den einzigartigen Geschmack Harrys kosten zu lassen.   
Auch wenn ihn die Aktion von eben geschlaucht hatte, kam er nicht umhin zu bemerken, dass es ihn ungemein erregte zu sehen, wie sich die beiden Männer über ihn küssten, sinnliche Zungespielchen machten und eine dunkle Hand Noirs sich unter den hellen Kimono Greys schob.   
Ihn langsam von der porzellanweißen Haut des Grauen entfernte. Genauso langsam über die bloßgelegte Haut strich.   
Immer wieder und wieder.   
Aber dennoch stetig runter zu der Körpermitte Greys weiterstreichelte.   
Gebannt folgte Harry der dunklen Hand auf der fast schon überirdisch hellen Haut. Der Kontrast zwischen beiden Hautfarben übte eine fast schon hypnotische Wirkung auf ihn aus.   
Vorsichtig hob er eine seiner Hände und legte sie neben Noirs.   
Wie er erwartet hatte, wo er von der Sonne goldbraun gebrannt war, besaß Noir die dunkle Farbe eines... Orientalen... ging es Harry durch den Kopf. Greys Haut hingegen schien im Vergleich zu Noirs und seiner blütenweiß zu schimmern.   
„Harry!“, stöhnte Grey auf. „Bitte... deine Hand...“  
Fragend wandte Harry seinen Blick zu dem Grauen, nur um in den lustdurchtränkten grau-blauen Strudeln zu versinken.   
Leise in sich hineinglucksend erklärte Noir mit dunkler Stimme:   
„Wenn du Grey auch noch reizt, fürchte ich, wird der Gute heute nicht mehr zum Zuge kommen.“, während seine Hand sich über Harrys legte und sie von Grey fortführte. Sie neben Harry in die Felle legte, nur um in derselben Bewegung mit den Fingerspitzen über Handrücken und Unterarm zu streichen.   
Harry hatte verstanden.   
Heute war es an ihm seine Finger bei sich zu behalten.   
Stattdessen abzuwarten, was seine Verführer noch für ihn bereithielten.  
Erneut wanderte sein Blick zu der Stelle an der dunkle und helle Haut aufeinander trafen und sog zischend die Luft ein, als Noir mit einer kurzen Bewegung aus dem Handgelenk und dem gemurmelten Zauberspruch mit einer öligen Handfläche die Erregung Greys umfasste.   
Gebannt beobachtete Harry das auf und ab der kräftigen Finger.   
Sah das Öl langsam den Schaft hinablaufen.   
Hörte Grey schwer gegen die Lippen Noirs atmen.   
Und spürte gleichzeitig in sich selber das Öl, welches Noir vorher dazu benutzt hatte, ihn zu dehnen...  
Harrys Atmung beschleunigte sich.   
Wenn er sich vorstellte...  
Ein kurzes Wimmern entschlüpfte ihm.  
Lenkte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Verführer wieder auf ihn.  
Grau und schwarz verhakte sich mit dunkelgrün.   
„Ich glaube... er... hat verstanden...“, keuchte Grey.  
Noir lächelte lediglich ehe er noch einmal von Greys Lippen kostete.   
Dann gab er den Grauen frei.   
Beugte sich zu Harry und zog ihn in einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss.   
Harry konnte sowohl Grey als auch den Schwarzen schmecken.   
Zudem spürte er die harte Erregung Noirs fest an seine Seite gepresst.   
Der Körperkontakt zwischen ihnen löste sich ein wenig, als Grey sich zwischen die Beine Harrys legte. Das Bein, welches nicht auf Noirs Seite war, auf seine Schulter legte und zunächst mit seiner Spitze die Ritze nachzeichnete.   
Keuchend löste Harry den Kuss zwischen sich und Noir.   
Doch Noir ließ ihm keine Zeit zu Atem zu kommen.   
Sondern fing ihn zu einem neuen feurigen Kuss ein.   
Grey führte inzwischen langsam seine Erregung ein.   
Ganz langsam und mit vielen Pausen, in denen er schweratmend innehielt, um Harry die Möglichkeit zu geben, sich an ihn zu gewöhnen.   
Gleichzeitig genoss er den Blick auf Noir, der Harry zu immer wilderen Zungenduellen aufforderte.   
Harry hatte gedacht, nichts könnte den BlowJob von vorhin toppen.  
Er hatte sich geirrt.   
Das Gefühl von seinem Liebhaber nach und nach ausgefüllt zu werden. Die pulsierende Härte in sich zu spüren, wie sie sich immer tiefer in ihn hineinbohrte. Dazu die heißen Küsse, die er mit Noir teilte.   
Die fahrigen Hände die über seinen Oberkörper wanderten.   
Hin und wieder eine seine Brustwarzen liebvoll zwickten, sowie die harte Erregung Noirs, die er wie einen Schatten an seiner Haut spürte.   
All das versetzte Harry in eine süße Spannung, von der er glaubte, dass sie sein Herz zum aussetzen bringen konnte, da es jetzt schon in scheinbar übermenschlicher Schnelligkeit sein Blut angereichert mit dem so lebenswichtigen Sauerstoff durch seinen Körper pumpte.   
Er musste sich irgendwo festhalten.  
Er musste irgendwas mit seinen Händen tun.  
Sonst, so hatte er das Gefühl, würde er vollkommen den Halt zu verlieren.   
So schlang er einen Arm um Noir und krallte sich in das Tuch welches die Haare verdeckte. Bäumte seinen Oberkörper in die Berührung Noirs.  
Grey nahm das als Zeichen, dass Harry sich an ihn gewöhnt hatte und fing an, sich vor und zurück zu bewegen. Erst fast unmerklich.   
Doch nach und nach baute er einen stetigen Rhythmus auf.   
Bis er mit kraftvollen Bewegungen in den köstlichen Körper unter ihn stieß.   
Auch wenn er wusste, dass Noir ihren Kleinen vorbereitet hatte, schließlich spürte er das Öl, welches dafür sorgte, das er sich mühelos und ohne Harry zu verletzen bewegen konnte, war ihr Kleiner immer noch verdammt eng. Und das Wissen, dass er der Erste war, der in den Genuss kam den jungen Mann so zu erleben, erregte ihn zusätzlich.  
Jeder seiner Bewegungen kam der Gryffindor mit seinen eigenen Hüften entgegen. Bis er jenen magischen Punkt traf, den Noir vorhin schon zu genüge gereizt hatte und der Harry jetzt dazu veranlasste sich mit einem laut gekeuchten: „Grey!“ aus dem Kuss mit Noir zu lösen, sowie auch den Klammergriff um Noir zu lösen.   
Grey ließ das Bein des anderen von seiner Schulter gleiten und beugte sich vor, so dass er jetzt, nachdem Noir sich ein wenig zurückgezogen hatte, über ihren Kleinen beugen konnte. Sehen konnte, welch tiefes Grün die Augen Harrys in dem Zustand höchster Erregung annehmen konnten. Mit der Winkeländerung schien er genau richtig gelegen zu haben, denn Harry schlang wie ein Ertrinkender die Arme um seinen Hals.   
Zog ihn näher an den mit Schweiß überzogenen Körper. Und presste verlangend ihre Lippen aufeinander. Verschlang ihn mit einer Leidenschaft, die ihn jede Vorsicht vergessen ließ und er im Takt, mit dem er Harrys Zunge begegnete in den Kleineren drang.  
Trotz der Leidenschaft, die Harry und Grey beherrschte, waren sie sich immer der brennenden Obsidianen Noirs bewusst, die sie während des Feuers welches sie zu verschlingen drohte, musterten.   
Und es heizte sie noch mehr an.   
In dem Versuch nicht vollkommen den Halt in der Hitze zu verlieren, die ihn bei lebendigem Leib verschlang, grub Harry seine Fingernägel tief in den Rücken Greys.  
Und riss ihm blutige Striemen, als er sich mit einem lauten Schrei entlud.   
Grey tief in sich einkesselte und den Grauen mit über die Klippen stieß.  
Die Wärme, welche sich daraufhin in ihm ausbreitete, durchflutete ihn. Ließ ihn jede Spannung vergessen.   
Entspannt ließ er seine Arme um Grey liegen, der sich mit dem Gesicht in seine Halskuhle gekuschelt hatte. Die Federn der Maske kitzelten leicht die empfindliche Haut dort, sodass er schließlich leise kichernd den Größeren von sich schob.   
Entschuldigend tat er abbitte:   
„Sorry, aber die Federn kitzeln.“  
Die Leere, die ihn erfüllte, als Grey sich daraufhin aus ihm löste, tat ihm fast weh.   
Er musste wohl ein Seufzen von sich gegeben haben, denn Grey strich ihm entschuldigend den Arm entlang und fragte beinahe ängstlich:  
„Hab’ ich dir wehgetan?“  
Befreit lachte Harry auf:  
„Um Himmelswillen- nein! Es ist nur...“, hilflos zuckte er die Schultern.   
Auszusprechen, dass er sich jetzt leer fühlte, war ihm doch ein wenig peinlich. Stattdessen erhob er sich ein wenig, umfasste mit beiden Händen das Gesicht Greys und gab ihm einen zärtlich sehnsuchtsvollen Kuss.  
Danach wandte er sich Noir zu.  
Legte wie bei Grey seine Hände um das Gesicht.   
Spürte die Federn an seinen Handflächen.   
Zog den Größeren jedoch zu sich hinunter, sodass er sich wieder in die Felle sinken lassen konnte.   
Irgendwie bezweifelte er, dass er in dieser Nacht noch dazu in der Lage sein würde, sich aus eigener Kraft auf den Beinen zu halten und war um so dankbarer für den weichen, flauschigen Untergrund.   
Während er Noir in einem sinnlichen Kuss gefangen hielt, löste er mit einer Hand den Gürtel des schwarzen Kimonos, murmelte in den Kuss die Beschwörung, die er Noir an diesem Abend bereits zweimal sprechen gehört hatte und umfasste vorsichtig den harten Phallus des Schwarzen.   
Keuchend und mit aufgerissenen Augen löste sich Noir von ihn.  
„Harry... da- das musst du... nicht ma- achen...“  
Der Gryffindor verfing den Größeren in einen sanften Kuss.   
Massierte das Öl weiter auf der Erregung ein.   
„Ich möchte aber.“, wisperte er liebevoll gegen die Lippen des Anderen, während er ihn über sich zog. Die Hände auf dem kräftigen Rücken des anderen ruhend, den kühlen Seidenstoff des Kimonos auf seiner erhitzten Haut spürend. „Möchte dich genauso spüren, wie ich Grey gespürt habe... tief in mir drinnen... wenn du kommst und sich deine Wärme in mir verteilt... sich mit der von Grey vermischt...“  
Das war das Züngelein an der Waage, welches Noir dazu brachte mit einem Knurren in ihn einzudringen.   
Vollkommen und mit einer einzigen Bewegung.   
Er hatte sich eigentlich zurücknehmen wollen, da es schließlich das erste Mal für ihren Kleinen sein würde. Eigentlich hatte er später Grey bitten wollen ihm bei seinem... Problem zu helfen.   
Aber wenn man solche Worte entgegen gehaucht bekommt und dazu geschickte Finger dafür sorgen, dass man der Erlösung immer näher kam, man sich nur noch danach sehnte, sich in der heißen Enge, die einem dargeboten wird zu versenken, dann konnte selbst er sich nicht mehr zurück nehmen. Eiserne Beherrschung hin oder her.   
Genussvoll schloss Harry die Augen und folgte mit seinen Hüften den langsamen und kräftigen Bewegungen, die Noir vorgab.   
Umklammerte mit den Beinen die Hüften des Größeren, um ihren Kontakt weiter zu intensivieren. Gleichzeitig spannte er ein paar Mal seine Muskeln an, umschloss den Schaft Noirs fest und entlockte dem Schwarzen ein heiseres:  
„Merlin!“  
Durch den engen Kontakt ihrer schweißnassen Körper, rieb Harrys Erregung zwischen ihren Körpern und sorgte schnell dafür, dass Harry zum dritten Mal in dieser Nacht kurz davor stand seinen Verstand zu verlieren. Sein Blut, welches sich kaum von dem Spiel mit Grey erholt hatte, rauschte ihm erneut heiß durch die Adern und Venen.   
Sammelte sich an einer bestimmten Stelle seines Körpers. Und machte es ihm unmöglich auch nur einen klaren Gedanken zu fassen.   
„Noir... ich weiß nicht... wie lange...“, der Rest ging in einem gewaltigen Aufschrei der beiden Liebenden unter.  
Bei beiden hat es nicht mehr viel gebraucht sie zur Erlösung zu bringen.   
Harry befand sich seit dem ersten Kuss in einem Zustand erhöhter Erregung und Noir war derartig von dem Liebesspiel zwischen Grey und ihrem Kleinen angeheizt gewesen, dass sie sich beide nicht haben lange zurückhalten können.   
Wieder spürte Harry jene Wärme in sich, die ihm sagte, dass sein Partner in ihm gekommen war. Der Gedanke, dass die beiden kurz nacheinander in ihn eingedrungen waren und er es geschafft hatte sie dazu zu bringen, sich in ihm zu vergießen, brachte sein Herz fast schon wieder schneller zum Schlagen. Aber nur fast. Selbst den stärksten Held verlässt das letzte bisschen Kraft nach dem dritten heftigen Orgasmus innerhalb weniger Stunden.   
„Leute,“, seufzte Harry glücklich und schlaftrunken auf, nachdem Grey und Noir ihn in ihre Mitte genommen und ein Decke über sie gezogen hatten. „Euch geb’ ich nicht mehr her.“  
„Das passt ja...“, gab Grey ihm ein Küsschen auf sein Ohrläppchen.   
„... denn wir geben dich auch nicht mehr her.“, küsste Noir auf das andere.   
Danach ergab sich Harry dem Flehen Morpheus, in dem Wissen, dass seine beiden Liebhaber die Nacht über bei ihm bleiben würden.  
Der Geruch und die Wärme der Zwei begleiteten ihn sogar in seine Träume.

**Author's Note:**

> P.S.: Was meint Ihr denn, wer sich hinter „Grey“ und „Noir“ verbirgt??


End file.
